


Unraveling Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Genderbending, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Touching, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; girl!Sam/Dean -- first time, while John's away. That wonderful terrible moment when she slips into bed with you, asks you if you'll kiss her, and you know, you know you won't be able to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling Love

It began last night when Sammy woke from a nightmare and snuck into Dean’s room and crawled into his bed, cuddling against her big brother. Yet sleep did not come to either of them. Before she entered the room, he had not been asleep. His mind was lost to thoughts of her while fondling his cock and balls. 

Yet instead of sending her away, he tugged her closer, leaning in and softly biting kisses along her neck. Sammy bites her pink lips, focusing on the warm suction of his mouth on her skin, her heart beating frantically against her breastbone. 

Her pretty hazel eyes cast downward, she sees his engorged cock peeking out from the opening slit in his briefs, and she wishes to touch him, but he makes her melt when his palms slid up to lightly caress her plump breasts, lightly tweaking her pink nipples and making her panties damp. 

It was the summer heat and lust and sin in the air that had them growing closer to crossing a line for which they could never return. Sammy’s lips were pink and plump, slightly parted in a hushed gasp as his mouth suckled the soft skin of her throat, marking her in a way that her panties dripping wet. 

She leans far enough way to look into his eyes and whisper “Dean, please. I love you, I want you to be my first, my only,” glancing up at him through her soft golden eyelashes.

He craves her, almost as much, if not more, as she loved him, yet he pushed her away in an attempt to keep Sammy innocent and pure. “We can’t,” Dean breathes, throat tight with emotion. Her heart aches, but she nods, accepting his decision, if only until the next nightfall. 

All during the day, her mind races with thoughts, some dirty--like him roughly grabbing her around the waist and flipping her onto her stomach, pushing up her skirt over her hips before shoving his meaty cock deep into her dripping cunt, pounding into her hard and fast and creaming her pussy, leaving her dripping with his seed. 

Other thoughts are sweeter—of him laying her down softly, being very gentle with her and taking the time to prepare her, careful with his touch, gazing into her eyes as he slowly, tenderly makes love to her. 

By nightfall, Sammy is a ball of lust inside of passion, ready to burst with desire. She is nearly mindless with need, arousal surges through her entire body. She goes to him, then, when the moon is full and the stars twinkle high in the sky. Restless, wanting; she has grown exhausted from denying her feeling for him for what feels like forever. 

Sammy has always loved her big brother; her heart has held a place for Dean all her life. However, this summer her love for him has grown much, much stronger. Too strong for her to push aside and pretend anymore. And she knows he feels the same way, he has said so. But he is the big protective brother and he feels that if they give into these sinful desires he will damn her to Hell. She accepts her place in damnation, so long as he is with her. 

The days are wonderful when they spend time together, either out in the woods shooting beer cans off the fence or them driving down some dusty back highway, his arm thrown over the back of the seat and his fingers softly brushing through her long, dark curls, her head on his shoulder as she smiles blissfully. 

The nights, however, are long and lonely when she lies in bed alone, longing for his familiar scent and touch. Her heart aches for her big brother while her body craves for his touch. She simply needs him like she needs air. 

Tucking the sheets away from his gorgeous nude body, she climbed into his bed. Her white lacy nightie tangles around her slim hips, exposes her creamy pale thighs, but she does not smooth out the wrinkles. The heat warms her cheeks as tingles run everywhere, skating up and down her spine before pooling in her tummy. 

“Sammy...” His fingers move, almost against his will; he reaches out to her, palms resting on her hips, and her skin is silky under his fingertips, smooth and baby soft. One touch of her skin has his lips tingling for the desire to kiss her, has heat swarming between his thighs. 

She leans in, palming his prickly stubble cheek. "Kiss me, please, Dean." She asks quietly, shyly…a little kitten in desire of milk. 

Dean should scold her; send her back off to her own room. Yet he does not. He cups her breast, plump and bare beneath the lace of her white nightie, and he leans in, kissing her cotton-candy pink lips. 

She taste like strawberry and sunshine, her lips are velvet, her tongue dances over his lips. His fingertips are lightly rough, but tender as they brush up the inside of her thigh, and she moans into the kiss, her hands wandering over his chest, touching, caressing, her mind memorizing the warmth and softness that dance under her fingertips. He wants to touch her, his finger twitch with the desire to brush across her wet sex. 

Yet his heart is at war with his mind. He should stop this. He should not touch her, yet he cannot halt his actions, not when she takes his hand and slips his palm into her wet panties and he easily pushes two fingers into her pussy, groaning when the dripping slick and warmth soak his fingers.

There is no going back, not that they wish to. Dean tugs down the corner of her nightie, exposing her breasts; he groans, leaning in and pressing kisses to the soft mound of flesh. Her breasts are a perfect handful, pretty pink nipples pulled tight into hard pink nubs; his mouth is warm on the soft flesh, she gasps, cupping the back of his head. 

The light, prickly stubble on his cheeks scraping the sensitive skin of her breast sends shivers through her, makes her panties wet when he takes one of the nipples into his mouth and suckles lightly. Gently, he pushes on her shoulders, encouraging her to lie back. She spreads out, thighs open, eyes wide with a fire desire. There’s moisture already dampening her panties, her pussy twitching, soft, quiet moans flowing from her lips. 

She is beautiful. If she was an angel she would have soft, fluffy wings that were made of sunshine and happiness, and a golden halo to match her angelic beauty. Pale skin, warm and flushed against the heat of her skin, gorgeous lean body spread out on the bed, dark hair elegantly curling and flowing down over her shoulders. Her long legs were spread wide open for him as he kneels between them, creamy thighs trembling as tingles skips down her spine. 

She is wet tonight, dripping, even. Whimpering and mewling, shaking as he kisses his way down her body. Settled between her legs, Dean kisses Sammy's thighs as his fingers grace the damp lacy black cloth of her panties. She deliciously blushes, Sammy wants him so badly, cannot stop thinking of his head was between her legs, his stubble biting into the sensitive skin of her pale, creamy thighs as he pleasures her with his tongue. 

He can feel her warmth through the lace, her sex slickness with her excitement, and when his other hand palms her breast, thumbing the perky nipple, his touch makes his kitten purr. Her thighs spread wider, giving him room to play between her legs. 

Little swirls tease over the lovely lace, touching her feather-light, making Sammy whimper and bit her pink lip at how good it feels, pleading “Dean, please,” and he gives in, pushing one finger under the cloth and between her wet lips, feeling her beautiful body open up willingly. 

She arches her back as a hot tingle settles in her tummy while a moan rises in her throat. His fingers are gentle and soft, touching carefully as if she is made of glass. His skill makes her breath catch with the way his fingers curl and move, making her feel so good. 

He gently strokes her, the touch roaring fire deep in her tummy and making her breath hitch in her throat, her pink sex damping as arousal warms her body. His thumb strokes over her pink, spreading it, seeing the soft skin glisten in the bedroom light. 

One finger graze her clit, and Sammy gasps, pretty eyes wide and wild, slim hips bucking ever so slightly. Tugging the panties to the side, Dean leans in and begins licking her while she plays with her perky nipples. He licks into her slowly with a firm brush of his wet, rough tongue, and he moans when he tastes her juices, feeling how wet she is for him. 

He tongues her slowly; take his time to feast on his beautiful kitten. He laps once, twice, tongue wiggling, before slicking his tongue over her clit. Sammy bites her cherry pink lips, fighting to keep from grinding her pussy against his mouth. She tips her head to the side to catch sight between her brother's legs, and fuck, he is hard, thick, long cock leaking and bobbing between his thighs. The sight of him makes her mouth water and her cunt ache. 

Dean takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her juices, his pupils blown wide. He rumbles like a beast, licking long stripes between her folds, flicking her clit with just the tip to hear her moan his name. She is gasping as his warm breath against her swollen, slick lips jolts pleasure up and down her spine, leaving tingles dancing under his skin. He slides his fingers against the slick, bare folds of her swollen pussy, pushing two fingers inside her. 

She bucks and gasps, pleasure sparks racing up and down her nerve endings, going straight to her pussy. She squirms, breathless as her thighs tremble. Already the pleasure seems too much, she is oversensitive, torn between pushing Dean away and grabbing him by the hair to pull him closer so she can grind her pussy in his face until she comes. 

She does just that, nearly greedy of the pleasure she has been given; she tangles her fingers in his hair, moaning, she grinds her hips against his mouth as his tongue circles her sex, licking faster and faster until finally she climaxed. Her sex quivers as she comes around his tongue when he licks into her, but he is gentle, easing her down from her high. 

Spread out on the bed, her chest heaves as she slowly comes down from her orgasm. If he thought playing with her with his tongue would be enough to satisfy her, that she would leave and never return now that she has been given a small slice of heaven, he was wrong. She spreads her legs even wider, whispers “I want you inside me, Dean,” and he has a moment, one horrible moment to realize there is no going back. 

And it should scare the hell out of him that he needs her, as much as she desires him, and yet she smiles at him, no fear or worry, only love and pleasure, and the worry slips away. He gives in, letting his heart guide him. 

They could not go back even if they wanted to and they don’t. They cannot turn away from their desire, not once he is inside her, her sex vice tight around his aching flesh, her plump breasts swaying with the rhythm of his thrusts as he pushes in, and out, of her. 

She's blushing. Ivory creamy dimple cheeks rosy and warm. A soft, almost shy smile dances on her lips that are pink and plump, and wrapped around the tip of her finger, suckling like a lollipop as he grind in, buried to the hilt. 

Her body reacts to his touch, the stroke of his hand on her creamy breast and his lips on her throat, teeth nipping barely a shy side of painful. His thick, swollen cock spreading her sex wide open, the first few thrusts are aching and good as his fingers rub at her swollen clit. 

Dean closes his eyes against the sensation of her cunt clinging to him, hips bucking to drive his cock deep inside her. He thrusts in, buried to the hilt and pulls back until the tip is barely inside before pushing back in, and Sammy gasps and moans, her slim hips rolling with Dean’s pace. 

Her long legs are hanging over his arms bracketing her thin frame, he hovers over her, breathing her in, bathing his soul in her intoxicating scent of honeysuckles and lavender. Leaning down to kiss along her throat, Sammy shivers as lightning bolts of pleasure race through her... He is brushing against that spot inside her that makes her tingles, it makes her shudder. 

Sammy can feel her pussy getting wet, fluttering and clenching around his cock, and as the thrusts keep coming and coming, she begins mewling as his pace increases, holding onto his hips as they glide, her fingers flexing against honey-golden skin. He gasps as pleasure shocks him, and Sammy is clinging tighter to him as his hips drove rhythmically, his thick cock plunging deep into her pussy over and over. 

Their naked bodies rub together in a sinfully sweet way, skin warm and soft, a blush spreading across her pretty face as she grips his ass, pushing him deeper inside her. 

She’s so wet he slides right in like a knife through butter, pulls back and grinds in, groaning as he feels her pink flower open to take him in. She clenches around him as their lips caress in a kiss, he pushes in deep, hips churning as he comes so hard it nearly hurts, his cock jerking violently as he creams her pussy. 

She shivers, her womb tingling as warmth flows into her. She feels boneless, warm and soft, and she is still trembling, yet her arms gently embrace her brother as he shakes through his orgasm. Her lips brush his temple, his lips; she softly coaxes him down to play on top of her, her palms tenderly brushing up and down his trembling body. 

He lays into her, head against her chest, aftershocks rocking his frame, and he smiles softly when Sammy presses a kiss to the top of his head. He breathes her in, shivers with the scent of lavender and honeysuckle, nuzzling her neck as she softly whispers his name. 

That night, after they share a warm bath with fluffy, foamy bubbles where she smiles softly and he kisses her lips tenderly, Dean does not send her to her room. He tucks her slim body to him, spooning her, and together, they drift off to sleep, their heart’s beating in sync as tingling bliss warms their bodies. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70121.html?thread=23518185#/t23518185)


End file.
